Many devices have been invented and employed to align workpieces that are to be attached together and to support these materials during the bonding process. Exemplary of such devices are clamps associated with wood working, furniture manufacturing and small metal-piece work. These devices are generally not designed for the rugged work required in aligning and supporting heavy materials such as I-beams and heavy metal plates during bonding processes such as welding, riveting or heat sealing. Furthermore, these devices are not generally capable of aligning workpieces at a variety of angles. This invention is not only capable of satisfying the needs for smaller or light workpiece work but also those requirements of heavy workpiece work.
The known devices for holding and aligning sheet materials or heavy workpieces so that they may be joined by welding usually required at least two persons to effectively position and hold the materials in a fixed relationship. The use of two persons to perform this single function is an inefficient use of labor. Other devices that perform the same function are not compatible with a range of types or sizes of workpieces. Utilizing these devices may be relatively expensive from the labor and equipment standpoint because it is usually necessary to employ a variety of wedges, clamps or other fixtures. Furthermore, the tools, themselves, may be damaged by each use because of the necessity to bond them to the workpieces.
Exemplary of the state of the art as discussed above are the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,365 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,530 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,141 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,988 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,508
From the above, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a mechanism for positioning and holding workpieces which is effective yet easy and quick to employ. This invention fulfills the above needs in the art along with other needs apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.